


His Family

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Horatio plays Santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Family

It was two days to Christmas.  Horatio walked down the hall toward Susie and Madison's apartment shopping bags with brightly wrapped packages in his hands.  Calliegh had asked him on his way out if he was going to play Santa Clause.  His smile had her pulling the Santa hat she'd been wearing off her head and plopping it on his. Normally he would have never left it on but in a fit of whimsy and knowing Madison would love it, he left it on.  Not even the knowing looks he got from both Yelina and Stetler could ruin his mood.  Each of them might believe their version of the truth regarding Madison, all he knew and cared about was she was his family. 


End file.
